


east side // minsung.

by byungchanstan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 30 day challenge, 3RACHA, Angst, Fluff, Han Jisung Is In London With Bang Chan And Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Little Shit, Lee Minho And The Rest Are In Seoul, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No Smut, What am I doing, changlix, everyone is a little shit, follow me on my socials, i already finished the story, i think i know, minsung - Freeform, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungchanstan/pseuds/byungchanstan
Summary: he used to meet me by the east side... at least he used to.//lower case intended//||UNDER EDITING||
Relationships: Bang Chan & Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am a whore for minsung.  
london is eight hours behind seoul

an empty bed.

that is what lee minho woke up to.

for the sixth time that week he has woken up to an empty bed, no jisung to hold and to kiss, just the pink pillow that jisung once said reminds him of minho when he holds it. just the small bits and pieces the screamed jisung when minho looked around the room, the shirts that minho 'forgot' to give back to jisung. the pictures along the wall with jisung and minho. that electric blue-haired boy managed to steal and warm minho's cold heart.

and now he's attached.

and he can't let go.

he can never let go of that blue-haired squirrel, that boy that is minho's first and last love.

___

han jisung still hasn't gone to bed, it is midnight there in the u.k, but he misses minho, after the abrupt cut off, he has been longing to see his lover again one last time. he misses minho, his sweet kisses, warm hugs, smiles that were only for him, making him feel special, that jisung was the only one that mattered. jisung bit his lip, thinking, he could be awake now... but he would want me to be sleeping... jisung reached over to his side table and took his phone off the charger, a picture of him and minho on their first date lighting up the screen.

jisung pressed his thumb against the finger reader on the back of the phone, unlocking it as a picture of him and minho on their last date together showed for a split second before being covered by all the apps. should i call him? would he be happy? jisung quickly pressed minho's contact and clicked call, the phone ringing for a few seconds.

voicemail.

as usual.

___

minho quickly grabbed his phone, seeing jisung's contact before it disappeared. "shit." minho said, quickly calling back as he put on one of jisung's shirts.

"hyung?" 

"jisung, you should be sleeping." minho said, a feeling of happiness coursing through him when he heard his lovers voice.

"i know, but i wanted to talk to you, i can't sleep. hyung, their back again, the voices. they're back-" jisung choked, his voice cracking, "hyung, i miss you, i miss you so damn much and now that you aren't here i can't think properly, i can't breathe-"

"whoa, jisung!" minho said, sitting down on his bed and running a hand through his hair, "it is okay, breath in for four seconds... good, hold for seven... you're going great. now out for five. ji, i want you to keep doing that until you can talk clearly." minho said, the trick he taught jisung a month into their relationship after he learned about jisung's anxiety and spontaneous panic attacks.

"h- hyung, i miss you..." jisung cried after his breathing regulated, still shaky, but enough to be heard clearly.

"i know ji, but you have to pull through, we can meet by the east side again. will meet by the east side again." minho said, wishing that he could hold jisung close and never let him go.

"i love you hyung."

"i love you too ji."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> london is eight hours behind seoul

**two months later**

"jisung!"

"what, hyung?" jisung asked, glaring at his flatmate, chris.

"it is six o' clock, we have classes in an hour." chris said, yanking off the blanket from an curled up blue-haired boy.

"but-"

"i know, you talked to minho, but we have school." chris said, sighing as he sat on the bed next to jisung, "look, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, or someone to hold you, my arms are always open."

"thanks hyung." jisung said, rubbing his eyes and sitting up, "i think i'll be okay, but i'll keep that in mind."

"the offer is always open." chris said, patting jisung's shoulder as he got up, "come on, do you want me to get you something from starbucks?" he asked, knowing that jisung would be ready in less than ten minutes.

jisung shot up, tripping over the blankets as he stumbled to the closet, pushing chris out of the room and shutting the door before changing into a red elbow length shirt and black jeans, "rude." jisung muttered, getting his bag ready as he placed a black beanie over his blue hair.

just as chris was about to leave, a scrambling jisung ran out of the room, flattening his blue hair as he slung his backpack over his shoulder, "hyung! wait!" jisung said, panting as he leaned forward, gripping onto his knees as he caught his breath.

"works every time." chris chuckled, opening the door as he waited for jisung, "come on squirrel boy."

"meanie."

___

"jeongin, wake up bud." minho said, shaking awake his sleeping flatmate awake.

"ani~" jeongin whined, sitting up, "just a few more minutes?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. jeongin sighed as minho shook his head.

"i let you sleep for longer than usual, time to get up." minho said, walking out of jeongin's room as he walked to their small kitchenette, making a bowl of ramen for lunch as jeongin walks out of the room, clad in his white sweater and yellow shorts.

"hyung, when will hannie hyung come back?" jeongin asked, he always had a special interest in how their relationship was going as he was the one who brought the two together. minho sighed softly, placing a bowl of ramen on the counter for he younger.

"i don't know bud, maybe christmas?" minho asked, mainly to himself, as he takes his own bowl, "i hope i get to see him soon, i miss him so goddamn much." he sighed, eating his ramen as jeongin nods, taking a bite of his.

"i hope you get to see him soon too."

___

"han jisung!" jisung snapped back to attention, his starbucks coffee nearly crashing to the floor if he hadn't caught it.

"y- yes miss?" jisung asked warily, scared for his life as his saudi teacher, mrs. alturkmani glared at him. he has had a fear for this particular teacher, his middle east studies was his least favorite class, alturkmani abused him relentlessly, not physically, but mentally as he sat lower in his seat, trying to make himself as small as possible as his peers looked back to him, their gaze making the blue-haired uncomfortable.

"finish that coffee, or i give you more assignments." she said in her broken english. jisung sighed quietly in relief as he stood up, grabbing his cup of coffee and walking into the hall, letting out a shaky breath as he drinks the rest of his coffee, his trembling hand throwing away the cup as he silently makes his way back to the lecture hall, opening his computer to see a recording of alturkmani continuing with the lesson that jisung had missed out from.

**chrisbang: you're lucky i didn't get caught.**

**chrisbang: *video***

**jisunghan: thanks hyung!**

**jisunghan: i almost had a panic attack there**

**chrisbang: pay attention, sh**

**chrisbang: no problem mate. anytime**

jisung smiled, grateful for his caring hyung as he went along the rest of his day without any mishaps.

at least he thought.

"hey faggot!" jisung froze, blinking back tears that began to prick his eyes, "faggot! i'm talking to you!" jisung slowly turns around, seeing the face of james brock, his cold black eyes focused on jisung, grabbing jisung's tie, kicking him in the gut.

jisung gasped him response, biting his lip to not let out a cry as he falls down, scraping the palms of his hands on the cement, blood beginning to show.

"fucking faggot, you can't even stand up for yourself, your boyfriend ain't here, isn't he?" james spat, kicking jisung in the ribs. the younger felt immense pain, a cry leaving his lips as he brought his had to his side. jisung never gave james any reason to hate him, they started off as friends, they were great friends then jisung told him he had a boyfriend.

that was when james began to hurt jisung. calling him a faggot and hurting him physically.

jisung just wanted to be left alone.

but he was just left at the spot, not moving for hours after james left, crying into his arms.

no one even bothered to come to him, just ignoring the blue haired boy because they saw him as a disease, not many gay or homosexual people were out, and especially here in this challenging university, you could say it was the no homo university. because only a handful of the students were out or somewhat out.

he only moved when chris found him, a bawling mess as he was picked up and carried back to their dorm.

then he fell asleep, crying himself to sleep as he clutched the blue pillow minho have him after minho had took the pink one.

jisung just wanted minho again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have an arabic teacher and i HATE HER. i changed the name but it is pretty similar, but the teacher is based off her,,, heh. (i hate arabic, i'd rather do french)
> 
> |unedited|

**Author's Note:**

> unedited


End file.
